


stressed, depressed, but still well dressed

by Besselezenochniy



Series: Тысячу лет спустя [2]
Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Out of Character, Reincarnation, Shopping, Some Humor, Sugar Daddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: — Да ты выглядишь сногшибательно! Только… — Аскеладд приблизился к нему вплотную и растегнул несколько пуговиц на воротнике. — с твоими ключицами застёгиваться под самое горло – преступление.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: Тысячу лет спустя [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842802
Kudos: 7





	stressed, depressed, but still well dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж от прекрасной Lora Ni: https://twitter.com/ni_lora/status/1255603395764916226?s=20  
> Комикс от всё той же прекрасной Lora Ni, Т_Т спасибо большое: https://twitter.com/ni_lora/status/1253090448706584576?s=20

— Что это? — с несвойственным ему отвращением спросил Аскеладд.

— О чём ты, плешивый?

— Твоя футболка.

Торфинн приподнялся на локте, чтобы рассмотреть, что не так с его футболкой, и увидел затёршееся красное пятно прямо на животе.

— А, блин, всё время забываю постирать.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — Аскеладд прищурился и надменно взглянул на разлёгшегося на диване мальчишку, что с полным безразличием вновь уткнулся в экран телефона, быстро тапая по сенсорным клавишам. — что ты забываешь стирать вещи? Господи, ты что, до сих пор не научился следить за личной гигиеной?! Торфинн, на дворе далеко не одиннадцатый век, а ты продолжаешь уподобляться этим свиньям!

— Да чё ты пристал, плешивый?! Ты мне не отец, чтоб командовать!

— Мы с тобой «друзья», забыл? Ты же сам предложил.

— Да, но…

— Без «но», Торфинн, поднимай свою задницу и накинь что-нибудь сверху этого убожества. Мы поедем в магазин.

— За каким хреном? — задал он животрепещущий вопрос и подорвался с места, чуть не свернув пакет с чипсами. — Аскеладд!

Спорить было бесполезно, потому как, если и было что-то, помимо воспоминаний о прошлой жизни, связывающее их двоих, так это одна и та же черта характера — упёртость. О, они оба вели себя словно бараны, когда их точки зрения занимали противоположные стороны. Единственное, что хоть как-то примиряло Аскеладда и Торфинна, так это немалый жизненный опыт, пронесённый ими через целый миллениум, потому-то обычно кто-то один рано или поздно уступал, но лишь на время. Выслушать нужно сейчас, а вот остаться при своём мнении ещё успеется.

Поэтому Торфинн, недовольно побурчав для приличия, надел толстовку, зашнуровал кеды и выскочил из облагороженного многоквартирного дома прямо во двор, где за рулём автомобиля уже дожидался его Аскеладд.

— Ну и зачем мы едем в магазин?

— Что за глупый вопрос? Совершать покупки.

— Не умничай, плешивый, ты же знаешь, как меня это выводит! Что конкретно ты собрался купить?

— Увидишь.

— Аскеладд! — Карлсефни злобно зарычал и резко дёрнул ремень безопасности, чуть не придушив себя им.

Под его раздражённое бормотание и проклятия они доехали до торгового центра, и Аскеладд, не теряя времени, схватил Торфинна за руку, уверенно поднялся по эскалатору на третий этаж и буквально втолкнул мальчишку в бутик, пестрящий отнюдь не скромными ценниками. Широким жестом он обвёл помещение, полное вешалок с одеждой всех расцветок и моделей, и положил руку на плечо.

— Выбирай.

— Ты… ты серьёзно? — Торфинн, мягко говоря, был в замешательстве. Глаза разбегались от огромного выбора даже у такого нелюбителя ходить по магазинам, как он, а дело было в том, что бутик, в который его привёли, значился чуть ли не самым трендовым для подростков. Одна кожаная куртка здесь выглядела как целое произведение искусства, но и цена у неё соответствовала.

— Да, выбирай. Я плачу.

— Нет, нет, нет! Подожди, плешивый! Это же охренетильно дорого! Может, у тебя с возрастом зрение упало, давай лучше тебе очки купим, дешевле выйдет.

— Торфинн, — устало вздохнул Аскеладд, прикрыв глаза. — Выбери себе хотя бы футболку. Без пятен и дырок. Не зря же мы сюда ехали?

— Я сомневаюсь, что тут что-то можно купить на мои карманные…

— Я заплачу. Будет моим, м-м-м, дружеским подарком. Идёт?

Несколько секунд Торфинн переминался с ноги на ногу, бросая взгляды с выхода на ряд с висящими на вешалках футболками, на которых пестрели провокационные принты. Предложение, чего уж таить, звучало соблазнительно, но и оставаться в долгу не хотелось.

«Ладно. Потом сделаю ему ответный подарок, чёрт с ним».

— Окей, я согласен.

Пока мальчишка носился от одного стеллажа к другому, Аскеладд походя хватал понравившиеся ему вещи, мысленно прикидывая, что из этого больше всего подойдёт Торфинну. Джинсы двух расцветок, рубашка (он никогда не видел этого паршивца в костюме), джемпера, поло, свитшоты, зауженные брюки. К концу неспешной прогулки по магазину у него набралась увесистая куча разного тряпья, которую следовало незаметно оставить в одной из примерочных.

— Выбрал?

Торфинн вздрогнул, придя в себя, и посмотрел на возникшего перед ним, словно чёрт из табакерки, Аскеладда.

— Почти.

— Примерь.

— Я и так знаю, какой у меня размер, зачем мне…

— Сходи и примерь. Я хочу посмотреть.

И конечно, удача как всегда невовремя отвернулась от Аскеладда, потому что из примерки спустя секунду донёсся злобный голос:

— Какого хрена тут так много вещей?! Это твоих рук дело?!

— Малыш, давай ты не будешь ругаться и просто померишь. Я ведь тебя ни разу в жизни не видел в чём-то приличном.

— Тут рубашка и брюки!

— Вот их, кстати, обязательно надень.

— Издеваешься? — из-за шторки выглянуло надувшееся от обиды лицо мальчишки, смотревшееся довольно забавно.

— Ничуть. — с ухмылкой Аскеладд задёрнул штору обратно и прислонился к стене в ожидании.

И оно того стоило, потому что вскоре перед ним предстал Торфинн, облачённый в светло-кремовую рубашку и узкие чёрные брюки.

Раздался тихий свист, который заставил мальчишку покраснеть.

— Да ты выглядишь сногшибательно! Только… — Аскеладд приблизился к нему вплотную и растегнул несколько пуговиц на воротнике. — с твоими ключицами застёгиваться под самое горло — преступление.

От горячего прикосновения к шее Торфинн почувствовал, как краснеет ещё сильнее, а своеобразный комплимент заставил его и вовсе подавиться воздухом, которого будто резко перестало хватать. Он сделал шаг назад и судорожно схватился за край шторы, чтобы задернуть её и вместе с тем не дать плешивому увидеть своё смущение.

— З-заткнись! С меня хватит! Я выберу футболку и так! А это убери подальше!

Из примерки наглым образом была вышвырнута вся одежда, а чуть погодя следом оказался вытурен и костюм.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, малыш! — пропел Аскеладд, удаляясь к кассе вместе со всем добром. — Всё равно я заставлю тебя это носить. И чек не возьму.

Уже позже, сидя в машине, Торфинн ругался на бесполезные траты и взывал к голосу разума.

— Ты понимаешь, что я со всеми этими пакетами домой не могу заявиться! Плешивый, ты просто гребаный дурак!

— Не кричи, в чём проблема? Я подвезу тебя и занесу пакеты, если ты так сильно боишься надорвать спину.

— Ты реально не понимаешь или что?! — он уже откровенно выл, хватаясь за голову. — Что подумают родители, если их сын заявится домой на классной тачке, а до самой квартиры его проводит незнакомый мужик с кучей пакетов, в которых будет брендовая одежда?!

А вот об этом он и правда не подумал.

— Упс?

— Плешивый, ты дура-а-ак.

— Но я ещё и твой друг.

Торфинн отвернул от него лицо и уставился в окно. С опозданием ответил:

— Да. Друг.


End file.
